1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method for fabricating the same which can improve aperture and prevent a brightness deviation between lots.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device displays a picture by controlling a light transmittivity of liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy with an electric field. The liquid crystal display device controls the light transmittivity of liquid crystals with the electric field for displaying the picture.
Of the liquid crystal display devices, an in-plane switching type liquid crystal display device drives the liquid crystals in an in-plane switch mode with a horizontal electric field formed between pixel electrodes and a common electrode arranged in parallel on a lower substrate.
The in-plane switching type liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate which are bonded to face each other, spacers for maintaining a cell gap between the two substrates, and liquid crystals filled in the cell gap.
The color filter substrate includes a color filter 34 for displaying colors, a black matrix 32 for preventing light from leaking, and an alignment film coated thereon for alignment of the liquid crystals.
Referring to FIG. 1, formed on a substrate 11 for forming a horizontal electric field of one pixel, there are a pixel electrode (not shown) and a common electrode 22 arranged in parallel, a shielding electrode 24 for shielding a data signal to a data line 14, a thin film transistor connected to the common electrode 22 and the pixel electrode, and an alignment film coated thereon for alignment of liquid crystals.
The in-plane switching type liquid crystal display device has a width of a black matrix 32 formed greater by C taking a light leakage from between the common electrode 22 and the data line 14, i.e., A region, and a bonding process margin (B region) into account. As the width of the black matrix 32 becomes greater, improvement of an aperture of the liquid crystal display panel becomes a problem.